


Forever Yours

by Mareep16



Series: Forever Yours [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: One-shots based on my fic  There's Nothing You Could Do or Say, I Can't Escape the Way I Love You.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Forever Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Forever Yours

“Is that it?”

“No that’s a house.” 

“Is that it?”

As they came to a stop, Keith glared at his daughter. Lance chuckled and pressed on the gas again. 

“She’s excited. Right baby?”

Nova nodded her head furiously. “Yup yup yup.”

“Nova loud.” Aiden mumbled from his car seat. He frowned at his sister. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. It didn’t last long, as her attention was grabbed by the sight of a playground. 

“Look Aiden!” She shook the little boy, making him cry out in frustration. Before Keith could scold her, she pointed out the window. 

Aiden turned his head. “Swing!”

“Noe…” Keith sighed and looked to his son “Not right now bud. We have to take your sister to school.”

“No?” 

“I’m sorry. When we get home, you can swing.”

Aiden pouted but nodded his head. “Kay Daddy.”

Lance parked the car, turning to look at the backseat. “You got everything?”

“In here Papi!” Nova held up her small unicorn backpack almost poking Lance in the face with it’s horn. Keith stifled his laugh as he got out of the car.

Lance sent him a look as the omega opened the backdoor, unbuckling Aiden and getting him out. 

“You ready princesa?” 

Nova nodded. “Si papá.”

“That’s my girl. Come on.” He got out of the car as Nova scrambled out after her dad and brother. 

Nova eyed the other kids and their parents. Her eyes were wide and sparkled with excitement. She was going to make lots of friends. 

She couldn’t contain her excitement and took off towards the entrance where the other people were heading. 

“Nova!” She turned to look at her parents. Lance held Aiden, the boy shocked from being shoved at his papi, while Keith ran towards her. 

“Nova McClain, what have I told you about running off?” Keith kneeled in front of his daughter, grabbing her shoulders.

Nova looked at her feet. “Not to.”

“And what did you just do?”

“Run off.” She mumbled. She looked up rapidly. “I’m sorry daddy but I’m excited.”

Keith sighed and stood up, taking her small hand in his. “I know you are sweetheart, but you need to stay where we can see you.”

“I know.” She huffed with some attitude. “Can we go inside now?”

A tan hand thumped the back of her head softly. “Respect your dad.”

“Yes, Papi. Can we gooooo?” She pulled at Keith’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Keith looked at Lance. “She didn’t get that from me.” He let Nova pull him along. Lance shook his head as he followed. Nova had gained more than just looks from her father. 

They weaved through people on their way to the kindergarten hallway. Aiden clung to Lance’s shoulder, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck. Lance rubbed his back as the pup started to slightly tremble. It was going to be a nightmare when Aiden started kindergarten. 

Soon they came up to a colorful woodland themed room. 

Nova looked around in awe. 

A sweet-looking beta walked up, her hand outstretched to Keith. “I’m Shay Balmera. Welcome to my little camping adventure.”

“Keith.” He shook her hand. 

She turned her attention to Lance. The alpha shook her hand. “Lance McClain.”

Shay’s eyes lit up in recognition. “So this little cutie must be Nova?”

Nova sent her a big grin. “Yup. That’s me.” 

Shay smiled. “Why don’t you go hang up your bag sweetie?” 

Nova nodded and ran off to find her cubby. 

Keith watched his daughter as she looked at the nametags. “She has a bit of an attention problem. When she gets bored with something, her attention can get swayed relatively easy.” 

“Noted. I do try to keep my lessons interesting and hands-on. If it starts to become a problem I’ll let you guys know. Each one of them will have a folder with a calendar of the month on it. Smiley face stamps mean they were perfect. If they get a frowny face, it means something happened. I’ll send a note explaining the situation though. “

Lance nodded. “Okay. Sounds good. Thanks, Shay.” He smiled. 

The bell rang and parents started saying goodbye. Shay went into teacher mode, taking count of the kids and making sure they were present. 

Nova had made her way to a small table that had her name on it, chatting away to the kids also at the table. 

Lance snorted. “She would make friends the minute she walks in.” 

“She didn’t say bye.”

Lance looked at his omega. He could already see the signs that Keith was going to cry. He passed a sleeping Aiden over to the omega, Keith hugging him close. Aiden, used to his dad’s smothering, just fell back to sleep on his dad’s shoulder. 

“Come on Carino. Let’s go home.”

“But…”

“Keith...You knew we were going to lose her the moment she saw other kids.”

Keith sighed, sending one last glance to their daughter. He nuzzled Aiden. “You’re being homeschooled.”

Lance huffed out a laugh as he guided the omega to the door. His heart clenched as they reached the open door. His little girl was growing up. She hadn’t even said goodbye. He always got goodbye hugs when he went to work. 

A small figure tackled his leg. He looked down to meet dark amethyst eyes. “Bye Papi.” 

“Bye princessa. Be good and listen to your teacher.”

Nova nodded and turned to hug Keith. “Bye Daddy. “

“Bye Sweetheart. Have fun.” 

With that, Nova skipped back to her seat, waving at her parents once more before going back to talking. 

Lance watched her for a moment longer. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding her for the first time. His little girl was growing up too fast. 

Keith’s laugh had him turning to face the omega. “Don’t go crying on me now.”

“I’m not.”

“Uh-huh. Let’s go before you decide to stay for the class.” 

Lance huffed but followed his omega out the door. 

Keith was right, Aiden was being homeschooled. 


End file.
